Chasing Visions
Chasing Visions is chapter one (1) of the prologue campaign, Exodus of the Horde, in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Transcript Loading Screen Somewhere in the Arathi Highlands, Thrall, the young warchief of the orcish Horde, wakes from his troubling dream. Quests Main Quests Find the Prophet * Objectives ** Follow the narrator's directions ** Find The Prophet * Description ** The troubling dreams that have awakened Thrall foretell of a dark presence. Find The Prophet to quell Thrall's worries. Mission Fails *Thrall has been slain. Hints Hints *Move commands can also be issued by selecting your units, then RIGHT-CLICKING on their destination. *Scrolling the screen in this manner allows you to see different parts of the map. *You can also scroll the screen using the UP, DOWN, LEFT, and RIGHT arrow keys. *To see a list of messages displayed during your game, CLICK on the LOG button at the top of your screen. *LEFT-CLICK on the ground, hold down the mouse button, then drag the cursor across the units you want to select. *Attack move commands can also be issued by selecting your troops, pressing the "A" key, then LEFT-CLICKING on their destination. *Units that are given attack move commands will automatically engage enemy units encountered along the way. *The Hero icon in the top-left corner of your screen blinks red when the Hero is under attack, and displays a number if that Hero has unspent Hero points. *To pick up an item, select Thrall and RIGHT-CLICK on the Treasure Chest. *To see what a particular item does, move your cursor over the item in your Hero's inventory. *A unit's current/maximum mana level is found beneath the unit portrait near the bottom-left corner of your screen. *Use the Potion of Mana by LEFT-CLICKING on its icon in Thrall's inventory. *Units cannot see as far at night as they can during the day. *Unexplored areas often contain secrets or surprises that can be very useful. *Sleeping monsters wake up when they are attacked. *To see the difficulty level of a particular monster, move your cursor over it. Monsters range in difficulty from level 1 to level 10. *Tomes disappear after being used, freeing up inventory slots for holding other items. Quotes Intro cinematic * Thrall: "What kind of nightmare was that?" * The Prophet: "It was not a nightmare, young warchief, but a vision. Follow me, and I will reveal what your future holds." * Thrall: "I don't know what this is all about, but I'll play along." Throughout the mission * Thrall: "Lok-Tar, my warriors!" * Grunt: "We are yours to command, Warchief!" * Thrall: "Prepare yourselves! I sense a gnoll ahead!" * Thrall: "This was only a scout. But the gnolls' camp lies just ahead." * Grunt: "Warchief, we've discovered a group of murloc raiders in the nearby river!" * Thrall: Be wary, my warriors. Don't let nightfall dull your senses."'' * Thrall: "An ogre! We'd have a fierce battle on our hands if the beast weren't sleeping!" * Thrall: "A golem! Watch yourselves, my brethren: those creatures do not sleep at night!" * Thrall: "Forest trolls! I still can't believe they were ever a part of the Horde." Victory cinematic * The Prophet: "Greetings, son of Durotan. I knew you'd find your way.." * Thrall: "It was you I saw in the vision. Who are you? How do you know me?" * The Prophet: "I know many things, young warchief, about you and your people. My identity, at this time, is unimportant. What is important is that you rally your people and leave these shores immediately." * Thrall: "Leave? What's this all about, human?" * The Prophet: "Human? I left my humanity behind long ago. I am something... different now. Know that I have seen the future and beheld the great burning shadow that is coming to consume this world. You sense it as well, don't you?" * Thrall: "The demons ... are returning." * The Prophet: "Yes. And only by leading your people across the sea, to the distant lands of Kalimdor, will you have a chance to stand against them!" * Thrall: "But how could we —" * The Prophet: "I will answer all of your questions in time, young warchief. For now, rally your warriors and prepare to leave this land. We will speak again." * Thrall: "None of this makes sense, but the spirits tell me... that I should trust him." Narrator * Narrator: "First, select Thrall. To do this, LEFT-CLICK on Thrall in the main window." * Narrator: "Excellent. You seem eager to be on your way." * Narrator: "However, you must first learn how to give orders to Thrall." * Narrator: "Try ordering Thrall to move down the path towards the nearby banner. To do this, CLICK the cff64ff64MOVE button in the bottom-right corner of your screen, and then CLICK on the banner." * Narrator: "Skillfully done. However, the orc encampment is still far off. In order to reach the next banner, scroll the screen to the north by moving your mouse to the top edge of the screen." * Narrator: "Very good. The path to the next banner leads through a black area. This black area represents terrain that has not been discovered yet." * Narrator: "Notice how the black area shrinks as Thrall moves through it. This reflects areas you have explored." * Narrator: "Select Thrall and order him to move to the banner in the middle of the encampment." * Narrator: "In order to have Thrall and his troops move together, you must first select all of them." * Narrator: "Now that your troops are all selected, order them to move to the next banner." * Narrator: "To order Thrall's forces to defeat this foul creature, select all of your troops, CLICK on the ATTACK button and then CLICK on the gnoll." * Narrator: "Order your troops to perform an aggressive attack move into the enemy encampment. To do this, select all of your troops, CLICK the ATTACK button, and then LEFT-CLICK on the ground in the middle of the gnoll camp." * Narrator: "Good job. Notice that Thrall gained a level from the experience that he earned in combat. Only heroes can acquire experience, allowing them to become incredibly powerful over time." * Narrator: "Heroes gain a hero point whenever they advance in level. These points can be used to acquire new abilities or to improve previously learned ones." * Narrator: "To spend Thrall's hero point, select him and CLICK on the HERO ABILITIES button in the bottom-right corner of your screen." * Narrator: "Whenever you CLICK on the HERO ABILITIES button, the bottom-right corner of your screen changes to show what abilities can be learned." * Narrator: "To spend Thrall's hero point and learn chain lightning, CLICK on the CHAIN LIGHTNING button in the bottom-right corner of your screen." * Narrator: "The murlocs would make excellent targets for your new chain lightning spell. To have Thrall use his new ability, CLICK on the CHAIN LIGHTNING button, and then LEFT-CLICK on one of the murlocs." * Narrator: "Some monsters drop treasure when they are defeated. Treasure chests hold powerful magic items that can only be picked up by heroes, such as Thrall." * Narrator: "This particular treasure chest contained a useful potion of mana. Notice that the potion now occupies one of Thrall's inventory slots near the bottom middle of your screen." * Narrator: "Potions of mana can be used to replenish a hero's mana, the magic energies that allow the casting of spells, such as chain lightning." * Narrator: "Thrall is currently low on mana. Use the potion of mana to refresh Thrall and provide him with sufficient mana to cast additional spells." * Narrator: "Order Thrall's forces to explore up the river, following the banners." * Narrator: "Excellent. Thrall has found a magic ring. Rings are very useful because they provide a constant, passive benefit as long as they are carried." * Narrator: "Very good. That treasure chest held a magic tome that can be used to give Thrall a permanent benefit." Units Named * * Creeps *3 Gnolls *1 Gnoll Poacher *6 Murloc Tiderunners *1 Ogre Warrior *3 Stone Golems *1 Forest Troll *1 Forest Troll Trapper *1 Forest Troll Berserker *2 Scurvy Pirates Critters *8 Pigs *4 Stags The battle Thrall awaken and went out of his camp, he find a misterious Prophet, who told him to meet him so he will reveal the future. He set out to find the Propeht, he went to an encampment of the Horde where he recruit three grunts. During his way he found a a gnoll scout and his encampment, murloc raiders, an ogre warrior, some golems and forest trolls which caused an impresion to Thrall as he couldn't believe they were part of the Horde during the Second War. Thrall finally met with the Prophet which had seen the future, he told Thrall that the Burning Legion was returning and that he had to leave to Kalimdor, so that he and his people could be saved. He wasn't sure what decision to take, but the spirits told him to trust the Prophet. Notes *There are two Scurvy Pirates in the map, they can only be seen with Thrall's Far Sight. There is a ship which probably was the way they reached the island and are guarding a Phat Lewt. They have each different stats, one of them has the same stats as a Bandit while the other has the same stats as a Brigand. Items * * * * Media References es:En Busca de Visiones Kategooria:Campaign chapters